


A letter to you, my love

by Luca404



Series: Make it up to me [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca404/pseuds/Luca404
Summary: Kageyama was a coward, but he never imagined he'd fuck up this badly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Make it up to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714039
Kudos: 22





	A letter to you, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cour104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/gifts).



It’s been three fruitful years at Karasuno High School, full of volleyball matches, practice, quarreling, tears of joy, and loud laughter, all alongside his rival and best friend Hinata. But all good things have their endings. Of course, he knew they’d text and call and visit probably, playing playful matches with their friends. But knowing that Hinata is planning to go to Brazil for an unknown amount of time scared him shitless. He only recently admitted to himself that he might have feelings for him. After all, they went through, he couldn’t help but feel a burst of affection whenever he saw that dumbass with his goddamn sunshine smile and enthusiasm for anything and his unconditional acceptance of all that is Kageyama. 

They only had a few days until graduation and they decided to spend as much time together as they could. Hence, this very sleepover. Tobio laid down on the carpet like a starfish and sighed deeply. That idiot always took too long in the shower. He pouted and turned his head to the side. Something gleaming under Hinata’s bed caught his eye. It was a small, ornate box with shiny red lacquer and golden finishing. It seemed very out of place in the otherwise earth-toned room with subtle decor. Kageyama frowned. He was spending too much time with Yachi. The box also seemed like something that Hinata might have gotten from Kenma. And then kept a secret. He tried to stifle the pang of jealousy. In the end, curiosity got better of him. They say that curiosity killed the cat. Kageyama tried not to think of cats or anymore Nekoma related subjects.

It was out of character for Hinata to try to hide something, he was a very open person, even more so with Kageyama. Especially because they spent so much time in each other’s rooms. He reached out and moved the box towards himself. It looked even prettier with the light shining on it. He hummed and turned the box this way and that. Whatever was inside didn’t make much sound, but the box was quite heavy. He hesitated when his fingers touched the latch. But surely, it was nothing important inside. He grinned lazily, it was probably Hinata’s flashcards from when he tried desperately to remember the volleyball signs. They could come in handy in the future, but they weren’t important now, that’s why they were stored under the bed. Yes, that’s exactly what it is. 

He fingered the latch for a few seconds, still hesitating. He berated himself for being silly and lifted the lid, finally. The first thing he saw was a huge amount of paper. The second thing he noticed was his name at the top of the first piece of paper. A letter, then? And addressed to him, nonetheless. He focused again and read the first line. 

“Dear Kageyama-kun,

I love you…”

He felt his face heating up slowly. He sat on the floor, frozen. Hinata  _ loved _ him. Hinata loved  _ him. _ He didn’t know what to think. He had feelings for Hinata, but love seemed like too much, too sudden. At the back of his mind, a thought passed by.  _ Ha, so it’s Hinata who figured it all out first. That’s new.  _ He slammed the lid closed, feeling panicked.

The bathroom door opened slowly, letting the steam out. Hinata Shouyo stepped out in all his half-naked glory. Kageyama had half a mind in the midst of the hurricane of thoughts to appreciate how ripped the other had gotten. 

“Woah, I feel so refreshed!” Hinata started stretching and then stopped, looking at the box in Kageyama’s hands in shock. 

Kageyama's hands trembled and _ wow, he’s really attractive _ .  _ Shit, now’s not the time, Tobio! _

“Did you….um...You didn’t open it, did you?” Hinata asked, voice shaking slightly. Although Kageyama could tell he was trying his best not to show his nerves. He wasn’t a great actor. Or maybe he was, after all, Kageyama never noticed…

He put the box down hurriedly and started gathering his things.

“S-sorry, something came up, family emergency, I need to go!” he threw over his shoulder, nearly running towards the door. He couldn’t do it, he wasn’t ready.

“Wait, Kageyama! Please, just...Just forget about it! Please…” Hinata’s voice was fully trembling now and Tobio could imagine tears gathering in his eyes. But he didn’t turn back. He’ll calm down and they’ll talk tomorrow. For sure. For sure…

He could hear Hinata falling to his knees and sobbing. He wanted to turn back. He didn’t stop. He passed by Natsu and Shouyo’s mom, saying goodbye hurriedly, throwing some excuse at them as he left the house.

They didn’t talk the next day. Nor many days turned months, turned years after that. Hinata left for Brazil right after graduation. He didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bullied into writing this. My beta is Cour104, as always.


End file.
